Battle for the skyscraper part 2
Episode 4 Dont let the waters catch you Globe: its elimination time everyone. Globe: A member of team sharp is going to loser planet today. Bomby recieves the prize with 9 votes. The prize is an immunity token. So Bomby you can use it if you are up for elimination and if you use it none of your elimination votes count. Pin: who will get eliminated? Globe: we will see about that. With no votes Bomby is safe,Pin,Needle,Spongy and Bubble are safe, with 3 votes Firey,Yellow face,Gelatin and Fries are safe. Its now down to Coiny and Tennis ball. one person has 7 votes and will be safe. That person is Tennis ball. Coiny with 10 votes you are out Coiny: No,how can that be *gets launched* Coiny:aaahhh ow. *reads sign* Loser planet for eliminated contestants only. What is Teardrop doing there? Globe:now to the challenge. Needle,spin the challenge wheel Globe: Its cross the river. Contestants must cross a 25 mile river which goes straight to Yoyle city. Remember.The entire team must cross. If a member is missing yoou have to go back and fetch him/her. GO. As the contestants find their boats marked with their team label. the new contestant arrives. Globe: Who are you New contestant: I am Lemony. Is there an object show i can be on. Pin: we have got the boat. Globe: there is a new twist. The first team to cross the river wins Lemony on their team. Pin: Oh no our boat has a huge hole in it. Meanwhile on team all rounder. Ice Cube: we have reached quite far and theres no sign of the other team. Pin: lets use Spongy as a boat. Gelatin: Good idea. We still have the oars. Pencil: i can see yoyle city were here at last. Globe: Congratulations Team all rounder. You all win Lemony. As for team Sharp. They are up for elimination. Episode 5 Finding the lost pin Globe: its elimination time. Globe: for the prize. Tennis ball wins the prize with 12 votes. you get a mystery box. That means you can ask anything you want. Tennis ball: I want Pin to multiply to 100.Pin multiplies to 100* Globe : As for the elimination. Almost everyonee is safe with one vote. Bomby is safe with 5 votes that means Fries is out with 7 votes. Fries: Loser planet *kicks sign*. Firey: Wait. If there are 100 pins, who is the real one Globe: Since there are 100 pins. The challenge is to find the real pin. Both teams go in the stack of pins to find the real one. Golf ball: i have an idea. we will throw each an every pin into that volcano then the real pin will get recovered by the recovery center. 5 minutes of pin throwing later. Firey: There he is. We found him at the recovery center. Globe: that means team ar(all rounder) is up for elimination. Episode 6 Speaker box arrival. Standings. 22nd Teardrop 21st Coiny 20th Fries. Globe speaker box: since Globe left because of stress. I am the new host. But dont worry im equally good. Its elimination time. Team all rounder is on a new elimination area with the lose planet launcher in the middle and platforms that tilt the eliminated object. for the prize. Pencil having 12 prize votes. Recieves a prize. An elimination token Pencil: what does it do? GSB: You can double a contestants votes. Pencil i will use it now on Donut. GSB: as for the elimination. We will do a double elimination. with 2 votes. Pencil,Lemony,Nickel and Book are safe. with 3 votes. Match is safe. Rocky Ice Cube and GB are also safe with 4 votes. Donut originally had 4 votes but pencil used is elimination token on him. So he has 8 votes which eliminates him. Ruby with 7 votes is eliminated too. Puffball is safe with 6 votes. Lemony: Can I join your alliance Pencil? Pencil: As long as you are useful. Lemony: OK. GSB: Now to the challenge. There are 25 boxes. Contestants must pick one. If muliple contestants pick the box. They will all get whats in it. Also one of the boxes has something you will never want. Well. you will see. GSB: Lets forget the picking. Lets move on to see what they got. No one chose box 1,2 or 3. Spongy chose box 4. whats inside. Gsb: A win token. Spongy gets a win token. Use it when you want GSB: Puffball,Rocky and Yellow face chose box 5. Inside box 5 is an alive token. So all three of you are safe from death for 1 episode. Nickel and Lemony chose box 9. Inside their box is a mystery token. GSB: Needle,Pencil,Bubble and Firey chose box 11 and there is nothing in it. Bomby chose box 13. Nothing is inside. Gelatin chose box 18. Unfortunatley,THATS THE BOX WITH THE THING YOU NEVER WANT. Your team is up for elimination. GSB: everyone but Book chose box 22. nothing is inside sadly. and Book chose box 25. It contains an elimination token. See you in part 3 Go back to part 1